


Guardian Angel

by Lady_Michiru



Series: Don't read it until midnight: gift Christmas drabbles [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On falling down and everything after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minaro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minaro).



It’s not that Genki isn’t cheerful enough, as everybody seems to think; it’s just that his cheerfulness is different from what everyone expects it to be at his age. He is a little quiet, yes, but his eyes always smile, his voice is always gentle and he is always willing to help anyone who needs it. These are the things Reia likes about Genki, this is why Reia regards Genki as solace, a refuge, and why he has come to think about him as a shiny sun in the never-ending storm that is life as a Junior in this Agency. This is why Reia thinks he might be falling in love with Genki.  
  
It’s worse at this particular moment, because even if by now Reia is more than used to falling down when practicing tricks on his skateboard, clearly Genki is not. And Reia can’t help but enjoy Genki’s concerned face as he approaches him, rejoice in the painful way his heart is beating and that is not caused by all the exercise he was doing before. Reia knows he should feel bad about worrying Genki, but he takes too much pleasure in the attention he gets, feels too good when Genki helps him take off his helmet and takes his face in both of his hands, checks into Reia’s eyes for signs of damage, as if he could see sprained ankles or broken toes in them.  
  
Reia giggles a bit and poses one hand over one of Genki’s hands, tries to resist the sudden, desperate need to turn his face a little and kiss Genki’s palm. Maybe he did hit his head harder than he thought.  
  
Genki steps back a little, further inspecting him, and gasps.  
  
“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Reia’s voice sounds bubbly and it only amounts to deepen Genki’s frown.  
  
“You are bleeding,” Genki says, not a single note of panic in his voice, just calm, pragmatic efficiency. “Can you walk?”  
  
“Genki, I’m okay. Really,” Reia says but lets Genki help him stand up and guide him to the nearest bathroom.  
  
It turns out Reia has a small cut just beneath his right kneepad. When Genki uses his bottle to pour water over it, cleaning it up, it stings badly enough for Reia to be sure it’s a superficial injury, the kind that doesn’t need a bandage. It has already stopped bleeding, probably won’t even leave a scar or anything, but Genki stares at it intently, as if he could make it go away just by his will.  
  
Reia chuckles, but Genki isn’t smiling, and that makes laughter freeze in Reia’s throat. Something is seriously wrong, and Genki’s frustrated sigh just intensifies this feeling.  
  
“I really wish… I could protect you,” Genki forces out, almost trembling with restraint, as if he wanted to scream but wouldn’t let himself do it.  
  
Reia reaches out and gently lifts Genki’s chin, making him look at him. Reia feels the cold in his hands in comparison to Genki’s flushed skin.  
  
“I’ll be more careful, okay?” Reia’s voice is thin and small, because his heart won’t stop beating madly and everything inside him is tight.  
  
“I’m sorry, I just wish I could do something to help you,” Genki says, trying to smile, but there is a strange shadow in his eyes that convinces Reia that he is not making up the weight of the moment, that this isn’t his imagination. That the slight shiver in Genki’s hands might be because of him.  
  
So Reia takes a deep breath, because no skateboard jump has scared him so much as what he is about to do now.  
  
“You can kiss it better…” Reia says, slowly, as steady as he can.  
  
No, not his imagination at all. Reia watches in awe as Genki’s cheeks blush the most amazingly cute tone of pink before closing his eyes as Genki leans in and presses his lips ever so softly over the healing wound. And it’s Reia’s turn to shiver at the unbearable intimacy of the gesture an all it implies.  
  
Reia sighs when Genki backs down, opens his eyes to an almost embarrassed Genki, and his heart flips.  
  
He reaches out his right hand then, shows the little scratches on the base of his palm to Genki. And this time the smile reaches Genki’s eyes, even if there is also something dark and heady lurking just behind them.  
  
Genki takes Reia’s hand and kisses it, lingering longer, pressing harder. It hurts a little too good, and Reia stifles an approving sigh, afraid of scaring Genki.  
  
Then Genki breaks his lips apart from Reia’s hand, but doesn’t pull away, and it’s just a little movement, a simple slide forward for Reia to thread his fingers on Genki’s hair, guiding him up to his level.  
  
“Where else?” Genki asks, barely above a whisper.  
  
And Reia blinks, slowly, everything heavy and surreal as he lifts his free hand, points it to his cheek. And Genki leans forward, even though there is not a wound there, not even a scratch or a light bruise, even though Reia’s perfect white skin is all that can be seen. Genki’s lips feel warmer here than on the other two places, and Reia can smell him, so clear and sharp; soap and the tinniest trace of sweat and everything Genki.  
  
Genki bends a little backwards, just enough that his eyes don’t cross as he looks deep into Reia’s eyes. Reia’s hand on his hair would hold him in place if he tried to escape, but he doesn’t, he stays there, his heavy breathing tingling Reia’s nose, and Reia feels dizzy, lightheaded, almost nauseous as the giddiness makes everything buzz.  
  
Genki doesn’t talk, just lifts his eyebrows and his sparkly eyes ask the same question his voice did before. _Where else?_  
  
And the world spins at the beat of Reia’s heart as Reia drags his pointer finger ever so slowly toward his own lips.  
  
He closes his eyes, feels Genki’s lingering breath on his lips for a second too long, but he forces himself to be still. Then, at last, Genki’s lips fall over his, all gentle pressure and bashful movement, somewhere between shyness and asking for permission, and Reia just can’t stand it anymore.  
  
He laces his fingers with more strength on Genki’s hair, deepening the kiss, daring to open his mouth and search for Genki’s tongue. He hugs him tight, fists Genki’s white shirt in his hands and clings to him till he can’t possibly be closer, melting into him.  
  
When they come up for air, all too soon, Reia is still grabbing the white fabric. He feels his cheeks burning, and his heart beating wildly in his ears. It’s perfect.  
  
“Wow,” Genki sighs, and breaks into the most beautiful smile Reia has ever seen.  
  
“I think I like you,” Reia says, and he is serious, but Genki’s laughter is contagious and he finds himself following shortly after.  
  
“Okay,” Genki says when he can talk again. “I think I like you too.”  
  
“You better,” Reia whispers, and burrows his face on Genki’s shoulder, because he suddenly feels shy. “That was my first kiss.”  
  
Genki just holds him tighter, raining kisses on Reia’s hair.  
  
“I’ll take care of you,” Genki says, amid sighs, soul speaking to Reia’s soul.  
  
And Reia smiles into Genki’s shoulder, because he is sure that he will.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Belated Christmas present, I'm sorry for every one of my delays. ¡Te quiero Minaro!


End file.
